Exemplary embodiments relate to an animal garment for reducing anxiety of an animal.
Pets, such as dogs, can experience anxiety for many reasons. Such anxiety can be manifested by pets as physical and/or behavioral issues. Several method of treatment for anxiety exist including medication, behavior modification, and environment modification. In addition, it has been shown that applying pressure to a pet's body can aid in alleviating or reducing anxiety experienced by the pet. Such pressure can be applied via a garment worn by the pet that is specifically designed to alleviate and/or reduce a pet's anxiety.
Conventional animal garments designed for alleviating anxiety in a pet can be cumbersome and difficult to put on a pet. As an example, some conventional pet garments designed for alleviating anxiety in a pet must be pulled over the pet's head while also requiring the pet's front legs to be pulled through openings in the garment. As another example, some conventional garments for alleviating anxiety can require the pet owner to secure the garment around the pet at several different locations on the pet's body.